yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Sıdıka Özdil
SIDIKA ÖZDİL (1960 - ) Aynı zamanda Türkiye’nin ilk kadın orkestra şefi olan Özdil, müziğe üç yaşında babasıyla başlayarak Mithat Fenmen ile çalışmalarını sürdürmüş, 1971 yılında girdiği Ankara Devlet Konservatuarı’nın piyano, orkestra şefliği ve kompozisyon bölümlerini 1983 yılında bitirmiştir. 1985 yılında İngiltere’nin Leverhulme Fellowship bursunu kazanan bestecimiz, önce Guildhall School pf Music and Drama’da orkestra şefliği çalışmış, daha sonra Royal Academy of Music’te 1989’a değin kompozisyon ve orkestra şefliği öğrenimi yapmıştır. Bestecimizin yazısındaki ayırt edici özellikler arasında, günümüz tekniklerinin çevrelediği atmosferden kopmamak, öte yandan ulusal öğelerin kendiliğinden gelen renklerini yazının akışı içinde değerlendirmekten kaçınmamak vardır. Doğaldır ki burada kullanılan “doz”un reçetesi olamaz; müziksel yaratıda ulusallık ve evrensellik ölçütlerinin bir “hesap işi” olmadığı açıktır. Bu konudaki yargı, daha çok dinleyicinin ve “tarih”in süzgecinden geçerek belirlenebilir. Sıdıka Özdil, kompozisyon ve şeflik öğrenimi boyunca değişik hocalarla çalışarak çeşitli stil ve teknikleri tanıma olanağı bulmuştur. Ankara Konservatuarı’nda Necil Kazım Akses’in kompozisyon, Gürer Aykal’ın orkestra şefliği öğrencisi olmuştur. Bu dönemde Nimet Karatekin’le piyano çalışmıştır. Avrupa’da yararlandığı kompozisyon hocaları ise Paul Patterson, Hans Werner Henze ve Kristof Penderecki’dir. Yine Avrupa’da Carlo Mario Giullini ve George Hurst ile orkestra şefliği çalışmıştır. Özdil, yapıtlarında raslamsal yaklaşımı sıkça kullanılır; oysa Paul Petterson’un betimlediği gibi, yapıtları olabildiğince modern, ama derininde Türk parfümünü hissettiren, doğu ve batı dünyalarını renk zenginliği içinde bağdaştıran özellikler taşır. Türkiye’de öncü müzik akımlarına açık olan hocası Necil Kazım Akses’in cesaretli yaratıcılığından etkilendiği düşünülebilir. Henze ve Penderecki gibi çağdaş müziğin önde gelen bestecilerinin, ona yeni müzik tekniklerini kullanma konusunda ufuklar açtığı da anlaşılmaktadır. Bu yönelimlerle bestecimiz, İngiltere’de ödüller almıştır. Başlıcaları şöyle sayılabilir: “Danslar” adlı yaylı dördülü ile Arthur Harvey Ödülü, 1986; Harvey Lohr Ödülü, 1987; üflemeli çalgılar beşili ile Frederick Corder Ödülü, 1087; Orhan Veli’nin “Her Şey Sizin İçin” şiiri üzerine yazdığı müzikle William Eklin Ödülü, 1988; Bedri Rahmi Eyüpoğlu’nun “Can Kuşu” adlı şiiri üzerine yazdığı müzikle Josiah Parker Ödülü; “Yılın Bestecisi” başlığı altında verilen Mosco Carner Ödülü, 1989; Bennet of Lincoln’un “Özel Ödülü”, 1989. Sıdıka Özdil, 1995’te kurulan, oysa kadrosu tamamlanamadığı için etkinliklerine başlayamayan Antalya Oda Orkestrası’nın “Müzik Danışmanı”dır. Türkiye’de bir orkestramıza bu sıfatla verilen ilk kadro, bestecimizin adını taşımaktadır. Yapıtlarının hakları kendisine aittir. Geniş bilgi için besteciye başvurulabilir. BAŞLICA YAPITLARI Sıdıka Özdil’in yapıtları, klasik sınıflandırmaya göre belirlenemeyeceği için, besteleniş tarihine göre sıralanmıştır. 1) “Danslar” yaylılar dörtlüsü için, 1986; ilk seslendirme: Bingham String Quartet, 1987. 2) “Love and Emotion” dört el piyano için, 1986; ilk seslendirme: Rpyal Academy of Music, 1986. 3) “Bir Türk Halk Dansı Üzerine Çeşitlemeler” solo viyola için, 1986; ilk seslendirme: Ruşen Güneş, Southbank Center’da, 1988. 4) “Three Landscapes from Anatolia”, üflemeliler beşili için, 1987; ilk seslendirme: Royal Academy of Music Beşlisi, 1987. 5) “Her Şey Senin İçin”, mezzo-soprano, viyola ve piyano için, Orhan Veli’nin şiiri üzerine, 1988, ilk seslendirme: Group Amaroso, Southbank Center, 1988. 6) “Soul Bird”, soprano ve oda orkestrası için: flüt, klarnet, viyola, viyolonsel, kontrbas ve iki piyano için, 1988; ilk seslendirme: Royal Academy of Music orkestrası solistleri, 1988. 7) “Avoiding the Rain”, keman ve viyolonsel için bale müziği, 1988; ilk seslendirme: Peter Shepard ve Philipp Shepard, 1988. 8) “Bulutların Boyutları”, keman konçertosu, 1988; ilk seslendirme: Luciano Berio Festivali’nde Royal Academy of Music Senfoni Orkestrası (2 flüt, 2 obua, 2 klarnet, 2 fagot, 4 korno, 2 trompet, 2 trombon, bastrombon, vurmalılar ve yaylılar), 1989. 9) “Kibele”, orkestra için, 1989. 10) “Through my Eyes”, karma koro için, Bedri Rahmi Eyüpoğlu’nun şiiri üzerine, 1989; ilk seslendirme: İnci Özdil yönetimindeki Kültür Bakanlığı Devlet Çoksesli Korosu, 1989. 11) “Resistance for a Dream” üflemeli çalgılar için, 1990; ilk seslendirme: Premiere Ensemble, şef: Mark Wigglesworth, 1990. 12) “Aganta Burina Burinata”, solo arp için, 1991; ilk seslendirme: Godalieve Schrama, Purcell Room, 1991. 13) “Kış Seramikleri”, keman ve piyano çin suit-sonat, 1991; ilk seslendirme: Peter Sheppard ve Aaron Shorr, İstanbul, 1991. 14) “Global Mass”, yaylı çalgılar orkestrası için (2 kentet, 1 trio), 1991; ilk seslendirme: Hollanda Breda Festivali’nde “Parnassus Ensemble”, şef: İnci Özdil, 1992. 15) “İkincide ve Üçüncüde”, solo keman için, 1992; ilk seslendirme: Işın Çakmakçıoğlu, 1992. 16) “Hititler”, piyano konçertosu, 1994; ilk seslendirme: İnci Özdil yönetimindeki Moskova Senfoni Orkestrası, 1994.